watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari Itō
, initially a background character, is a good friend of Kotomi Komiyama, and a classmate of her and Tomoko Kuroki in their third year. Personality Itō appears a nice person and supportive of her friend, Kotomi. Besides this not much is known about Itō but whenever she is shown Itō seems to be mostly normal and level-headed; however, when Kotomi confronts Yoshida she appears to think she has some psychic powers that will calm down Kotomi. Her first name is not revealed until Chapter 143 Appearance Itō has black hair with her front bangs gathered with crossing bands. Itō is always seen with short pigtails that fall down to her shoulders. By comparison in Chapter 134, she stands at the level of Tomoki's shoulders while Tomoko's head reaches his face. This would make her shorter than Tomoko. Anime *Season 1: Episodes 10 Manga *Volume 6: Chapters 48 *Volume 8: Chapters 74 (cover) *Volume 9: Chapters 79, 84, 89 *Volume 11: Chapters 106 *Volume 12: Chapters 110 (flashback), 117, 122 *Volume 13: Chapters 123, 124, 125, 128 *Volume 15: Chapters 133, 134, 135, 141, 143, 145, 150, ''Omake'' *Volume 16: Chapters 153, 154, 157 *TBA: Chapter 159, 161, 162, 163, 164, 166, 167, 168, 171, 172, 173 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Kotomi Komiyama Itō is almost always seen in some sort of scenario related to Kotomi. In Chapter 117 Itō states that they have been friends for two years as of that point. In Chapter 134, Itō tries and fails to calm Kotomi down after the girl has become openly envious of Yoshida. Itō's inner monologue implies that this is not the first time Kotomi has done something crazy or creepy and has had to be saved. Chapter 153 reveals how she and Kotomi first met. Itō takes the initiative to get to know a girl who spends her lunch break reading alone. Tomoko Kuroki Itō and Tomoko seem to interact very little, and it is unknown what they think of each other. Itō remembers Tomoko trying to give her a fist bump back at the entrance exam in Chapter 110. Shiki Futaki The currently enigmatic Futaki sits next to Itō. Itō has not bothered to get to know her and, presumably, Futaki has not either. However, during the field trip to the amusement park Futaki wins a badge hitting all of the targets at the shooting gallery, while Kotomi does poorly and makes excuses worthy of Tomoko. Without a word, Futaki hands the badge to Itō and walks away. Trivia *Hikari (光) means "light." *Itō plays a trumpet and whenever she can practice alone she usually goes to a specific spot after school on the rooftop. Memorable quotes *"We've been friends for two years now, you know. It's kind of weird how just being able to play some of the Lotte's songs makes you suddenly see me in a new light." - Itō to Kotomi Gallery WataMote_Chapter_074.png Itō_Meets_Tomoko.png|Tomoko does not remember when she first met Itō. Itō Anime E10.png|The student identified as Itō on the seating chart sits directly behind Tomoko. Chapter_133_ito_cafeteria.png|Itō sitting with Tomoko's group in Chapter 133. Navigation Category:Class 3-5 Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Minor characters